How to Save a Life
by OctoberLove91
Summary: Ron's current drug addiction leaves Hermione distrait, & she fears nothing she says can make him listen. Ron's held in his anger ever since he witnessed his girlfriend with Zabini in a bathroom at a pub, who Hermione had just happened to seek comfort in.


**Summary: **Ron's new drug addiction sends Hermione over the edge, and she fears nothing she can say will make him listen. Ron's anger has been kept in for some time now, ever since he witnesses his girlfriend shagging Blaise Zabini in a bathroom at a pub.

**Pairings: **RHr & BHr

**Author's Notes: **This is my very first every fanfiction, so please don't judge to stiffly. I know most of you know the song How to Save a Life - The Fray. And I realize that the story just hardly fits the song but bare with me. Sorry about the out of characterness. Read and Review. I'm up for any and all constructive criticism. Perhaps listen to the song while reading this, it could help.

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters. I own nothing. I'm not making any money from this story _(or in general.) _I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while.

**Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you;  
You stare politely right on through,  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame,  
You begin to wonder why you came.**

"Ron, we need to talk." Hermione voices to her boyfriend of five years, as he once again was storming out the door in a fit of rage. A soft sob escapes Hermione's lips. "Ron, sit down, it's just a talk." she presses on, standing in the entrance hall of their three bedroom flat where they live with thier young daughter Adina; who was currently at her Grandma and Grandpa Granger's house. Turning around he walks to the kitchen and sits on one of the chairs.

"Let me ask you a question." a twenty-two year old Ron finally requests, dryly.

"No, how about I ask you a question." Hermione's manages to say. "Where do you go? You do this everytime! Where do you go, Ron? Just now! I know you were leaving to get your "fix." She said emphasizing the quotation marks with her fingers, as he rolls his eyes and looks away. "RONALD! Listen to me muggle drugs aren't something to play around with. You need to stop this. Jesus Christ you have a seven month old daughter. Ronald doing this is _cheating _your baby girl out of having a father.

**Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life.**

"How do you figure, my dear sweet Hermione." Ron sarcasticly replied.

"By God what don't you understand Ron? What's going to happen when one day her father doesn't come back from the crack house because he's over dosed on meth or been shot in a despute with.." Hermione's stopped mid sentence to let out a strangled cry.

**Let him know that you know best,  
'Cause after all, you do know best.  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong,  
Things you told him all along  
Pray to God he hears you,  
And pray to God he hears you.**

"Ron, please listen, you need help. How long have you been doing these things. You know what it does, we've seen other people go through this, not just on the muggle television, what's the difference between this or Lavendar cutting her wrists, Ron? What's the difference? Your both commiting suicide, yours just isn't so recognizable." she cried out. Please God let him understand.

"That's funny Hermione, thinking back to some of the things you asked me, it seems almost as if I could ask you some of the same questions. In fact I could.. couldn't I? _Where do you go? Where do you go, Hermione?_" he mimicked back quite harshly. "Oh, Ron; you had said, I'm just going out for a girls night, to do, well you know feminine things you told me. Well Hermione last time I checked Blaise Zabini wasn't a girl, and having sex in the mens bathroom at a pub isn't a very feminine thing to do." he raged and Hermione choked back a gasp.

**  
And where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
Had I known how to save a life.**

"How could you possibly.." yet again Hermione was cut off.

"How could I know?" he finished for her. "Me and Harry,"

"Harry and I." Hermione mumbled softly under her breathe knowing this was a bad time.

"Oh do shut up, we went to the Clay Pipe Tavern to drop in and surprise you and Ginny, but it seems like I'm the only one that got a surprise! Doesn't it? So Hermione who is the one who's cheating who here? Why would you do that to me Hermione?" yelled Ron aggresively getting off the chair.

"Have you really got to ask Ron?" Hermione sobbed back. "It's not like you've had time for me. I can't handle this Ron, the drugs have got to stop. Ron.." she was cut off by Rons outburst.

"Shut up Hermione. Tell me how long." his outraged voice came almost in gasps.

"Too long, Ron." Hermione said crying. "Before Adina was even born. But- but she's yours, I've checked she's yours."

"Thats bloody fantastic, yes that really helps. _Ron, I've been fucking around on you but don't worry I didn't leave you because the baby was yours. _You are nothing but a dirty slut. And Hermione I know your _oh so brilliant mind _has already figured this one out but.. were through."

**  
As he begins to raise his voice,  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice.  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things:  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same,  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came.**

"Ron, I want to help you, please Ron, I love you." she says, just loud enough for Ron to hear on his way to the door. "Ron, don't go! You need help, Harry and I are going to help you threw this."

"Do you love him, Hermionei?" he shouted at her. But she remained silent. "I said do you love him?" he yelled again infuriated, referring to Zabini.

"Yes, Ron I do.." her quiet vioce drifted off. "Ron, just stay. Let's talk, okay? We'll get through this I'll help you, oh God, let me help you Ron. You know you need help and I'm here for you."

"Hermione, you've helped enough." comes Rons scornful, acid reply with that he left slamming the door behind him.

"Ron! Ronald!" she screamed at the already closed door. Oh God, oh Lord. Please let him be okay. Oh God, please let him come to his senses. Hermione stands up and goes to lay on the couch. Unsurprised, by her lack of strength from yet another row with Ron.

**  
Where did i go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

The next dayas Hermione's sitting in the waiting room of St. Mungoes, she knows she could have prevented this. She looks around at the room full of Weasley's, waiting to know if their son; brother in most cases, was going to make it.

Hermione kept replaying the phone call over and over in her head. Ron had phoned her up on his muggle cell phone obviously on the way back from the dealer. He was yelling continuous open threats, and cursing like a mad man. She knew he was high, and then there was the sound of skidding, and broken glass, finally the phone went dead. Right away Hermione knew that idiot had been driving while high.

**  
Where did i go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
Had i known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life **

When Dr. Skarly came out all were still, and no one made a sound.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, may I please speak to you. In private?" he said eyes roaming over the grief clad faces, sympathatically.

When they retured after a grueling ten minutes, every one had already known the outcome, of this young adults like by the grim faces of the parents of Ronald Bilius Weasley.

The very next day it was decided the funeral will be held in just a few days.

Hermione Granger attended the funeral of her ex-boyfriend, alone. Though Blaise had offered to join her, she had the courtesy to refuse his request knowing that their affair was more or less the reason for this tragic ending. When Hermione approached the engraved headstone at the burial her tears shed harder. Molly Weasley had, had no knowledge to her sons drug addiction prior his death, and know idea what started it in the first place. His headstone read as follows:

Ronald B. Weasley

1980-2002

Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley

Beloved: Son, Father & Friend

Death leaves a heartache no

one can heal, love leaves a

memory no one can steal.


End file.
